Chroniques d'un pirate enchaîne
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Nous sommes en 1783 et nous allons nous lancer dans une fabuleuse épopée mêlant piraterie, révolution française, esclavage, humour, aventure, romance et tragédie...Ames sensibles s'abstenir.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Chroniques d'un pirate enchaîné

**Rating :** M

**Personnages principaux :** Bretagne et...Un peu tout le monde en fait

**Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1783 et nous nous lançons dans une fabuleuse épopée mêlant piraterie, révolution française, esclavage, humour, aventure, romance et tragédie.

**Crédits :** Les nations appartiennent à l'auteur d'APH, le reste est à moi !

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, cette fiction sera un peu plus sombre que les autres ceux qui n'aiment pas voir les personnages mourir ou souffrir, ne lisez pas ! Mais bonne lecture aux autres !

* * *

Notre histoire se déroule en 1783, à la fin du XVIIIe siècle, en plein dans la grande ère de la Traite Négrière et de l'esclavage mais également en plein temps de changement. La France gronde contre son roi qui sait ses jours comptés. L'aristocratie tremble sous sa perruque et le clergé ferme la porte des églises à clé alors que dehors hurlent les loups de la révolution.

Sur le continent africain, la Traite continue sans fin, arrachant à la terre noire hommes, femmes et enfants à ses bras de mère esseulée. Des bateaux entiers où s'entassent des centaines de nègres, Bois d'Ebène à la vie sans valeur, partent pour les Amériques où ils devront travailler sans fin dans les champs de coton et de sucre, se tuant à la tâche. Certains, cependant, auront la "chance" d'être envoyés en Europe où ils serviront de domestiques aux hommes blancs. France, Angleterre, Espagne...Tous sont logés à la même enseigne, pas la peine de se faire d'illusions.

Dans ce monde où la loi est hors-la-loi, où la justice n'entend que le tintement des pièce dans sa robe de magistrat, où l'église vend les places pour le paradis comme des pommes sur un marché et où les miséreux pleurent là où les nobles rient, il reste un endroit. Un endroit encore intact, où tout est possible. Gagnant ou perdant, les paris sont ouverts.

Cet endroit...C'est la mer.

Le Celtique. Une légende. Un mythe. Un contre pour enfants. Une rumeur de taverne. Les marins se rient de cette superstition mais se taisent et tremblent à l'approche des terrifiantes voiles. Un bateau, guidé sur les sept mers par un équipage de neuf pirates celtes. On racontait que le navire était actionné par le diable lui-même, invoqué par l'équipage. Six homme et trois femmes, tous issus de contrées celtes différentes. Un gallois, un écossais, deux irlandais, un anglais, un cornique, une mannoise et deux bretons.

La rumeur se plaisait à dire qu'ils ne s'attaquaient qu'aux marchands d'esclaves, trucideraient tout l'équipage, pilleraient les objets de valeur avant de laisser le navire aux mains des esclaves libérés, les laissant décider eux-même de leur sort. La plupart mourraient, faute de savoir naviguer, d'autres se convertissaient à la piraterie en bénissant les noms de leurs sauveurs.

Mais la légende n'en était pas qu'une, hélas pour les Négriers. Malgré tous les efforts des autorités pour étouffer cette folle rumeur, rien ne fait taire les récits des vieux marins dans les tavernes et, peu à peu, l'effroi prend place dans le coeur des matelots, tuant à petit feu leur soif d'or.

C'est ainsi qu'un soir d'orage et de pluie torrentielle, la Marie-Joséphine, un Négrier français, tenait tant bien que mal le cap sur les côtes américaines, luttant contre la mer déchaînée. Les cales remplies d'esclaves noirs résonnaient des cris désespérés de ses prisonniers alors que, sur le pont, le fracas de la pluie couvrait les ordres du Sous-Amiral Bertrand.

- Navire en vue ! hurla soudainement la vigie.

Personne ne l'entendit sous le grondement du tonnerre et le mugissement de la mer en furie. La vigie tenta à nouveau sa chance en criant plus fort encore et un moussaillon l'ayant entendu répéta aux autres marins. Quelques hommes plissèrent les yeux pour apercevoir les voiles du-dit navire malgré le rideau de pluie torrentielle leur faisant obstacle.

Le silence se fit. Un silence pesant. Un même frisson d"horreur parcourut l'équipage et le sous-amiral tourna les talons pour se précipiter dans la cabine de son supérieur.

- Amiral ! Les...Les...

- Qu'y a t'il, sous-amiral ? Calmez-vous !

- Les voiles noires au triskell blanc ! Le Celtique est en vue !

Le gros homme, une stupide perruque blanche sur le haut du crâne, ne réagit pas, se contentant de siroter tranquillement son verre de vin. Le sous-amiral serra les poings. Ils allaient probablement tous crever et devenir une des nombreuses victimes de ces fichus pirates et ce gros tas buvait du vin !

- Vous êtes des marins, non ? Repoussez-les.

- Mais l'équipage ne voudra jamais se battre contre une légende ! Ils sont bien trop superstitieux ! Ils...

- Convainquez-les, sous-amiral. Ou considérez-vous démis de vos fonctions.

- Mais...(il serra les dents) Bien, Amiral.

Le jeune gradé sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui, maudissant son supérieur de tous les noms. Eux étaient dehors, sous la pluie et le froid et allaient devoir se battre contre un truc dont ils ne connaissaient que la légende. Alors que ce gros lard picolait tranquillement dans sa cabine !

Le bateau ennemi se rapprochait de plus en plus et il sut. Il sut qu'il allait mourir. C'était...Tellement irréel. Comme un rêve, un songe, un cauchemar.

Ils se firent aborder. Il aurait été incapable de dire quand. Il était...Paralysé. Qu'avait-il fait pour finir ainsi ? Bu trop d'alcool ? Ou peut-être était-ce pour cette petite fille de laquelle il avait légèrement abusé. Ou encore pour sa femme, qu'il battait. Peut-être tout simplement pour le métier qu'il faisait, sous-amiral sur un négrier.

Il vit un homme aux cheveux rouges, rouges comme le sang qui coulait sur le bateau, et aux yeux verts s'avancer vers lui, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Il sentit une vive douleur

Il mourut.

* * *

- ALLISTOR KIRKLAND !

Le concerné se contenta de tourner la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui ma chère Nolwenn ?

- Je vais t'arracher la peau et l'accrocher au mur de ma cabine ! Et je vais me servir du reste pour me faire un paillasson ! Enfoiré de face de haggish !

La face de haggish en question se contenta d'élargir encore sous sourire, se moquant silencieusement de sa chère petite soeur qui semblait prête à lui emplâtrer le nez dans le mât contre lequel il était appuyé. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. D'habitude, il savait parfaitement pour quelles raisons ses frères et soeurs lui en voulaient étant donné qu'il le faisait exprès (on trouve ses passe-temps où on peut, que voulez-vous). Mais là, il ne voyait absolument ce qu'il avait fait. Bah, peut-être Stefan avait-il fait une connerie et s'était arrangé pour la lui mettre sur le dos. Ce ne serait que justice après toutes les fois où lui l'avait fait...

- Tu te souviens du négrier, là...

- Nolwenn, sais-tu le nombre de négrier qu'on a...

- La ferme ! La Marie-Joséphine !

Allistor réfléchit quelques instants en se grattant la nuque. Attiré par le bruit, William le Cornique s'approcha. Nolwenn releva les yeux sur son autre frère aux cheveux roux aux mèches blondes et aux yeux verts. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient tous les yeux verts de leur mère, pour le reste...C'était selon le père que chacun avait eut. Ils se plaisaient à raconter qu'ils étaient tous fils et filles de démons venant abuser du corps saint de leur mère, la vérité était tout autre. Elle travaillait seulement dans une maison close ouverte seulement aux celtes (le nationalisme de la patronne...) localisée en Bretagne et, très sentimentale, n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à abandonner ou tuer ses enfants. Ainsi, lorsque les deux derniers, Stefan et elle, atteignirent leurs douze ans, la fratrie s'en alla piller les mers sans regret. A présent, Dylan, l'aîné, avait vingt-six ans, Allistor vingt-cinq et Carlin et Seamas vingt-quatre. Excepté Semas, ils se considéraient comme les aînés principaux, ceux qui avaient élevés les autres. Arthur avait, lui, vingt-deux ans, et une fâcheuse tendance à penser être le capitaine du bateau. Les suivants, Anna la mannoise, vingt et un an, et William, vingt ans, étaient presque siamois, toujours l'un avec l'autre. Et enfin les deux derniers, Stefan, dix-huit ans, et Nolwenn, dix-sept ans, qui passaient leur temps à revendiquer tant bien que mal leur majorité fraîchement acquise (1). Tous étaient dotés d'une étrange capacité à faire de la sorcellerie et à voir les créatures magiques. C'était d'ailleurs ces créatures qui actionnaient le navire, faisant le travail de cent marins aguerris.

- Non, je vois toujours pas. Il est où le souci ? lâcha finalement l'écossais.

- Il y a eut un survivant ! Le sous-amiral Bertrand dont TU t'es occupé "soigneusement" nous avais-tu dit !

- Et alors ? C'est pas la première fois et notre réputation n'est plus à faire. Et je pensais vraiment l'avoir tué, tu sais.

Nolwenn soupira. Qui lui avait donné un crétin pareil pour frère, hein ? Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle dut lever les yeux pour voir son propriétaire.

- Ce que Nolwenn essaye de dire, Allistor, c'est qu'avant, les survivants étaient de simples marins. On les croyait fous et leurs histoires passaient pour des menteries. Malheureusement, si un sous-amiral parle de nous, on va avoir toute la flotte royale aux fesses. On va passer du statut de superstition à celui de criminels des mers. En d'autres termes, mon cher écossais, on est mal barrés.

Allistor regarda Dylan d'un air plat avant de soupirer et de se lever. Il s'épousseta rapidement. En effet, ils étaient mal. Des négriers, ils géraient facilement. Quelques galions espagnols ou autre de temps en temps, ils géraient aussi. Mais la flotte royale de chaque pays à qui ils avaient cassé les pieds...Ca, ça allait faire mal. Même lui, d'un naturel flegmatique et insouciant, en avait conscience.

Soudain, la porte de la cabine principale s'ouvrit brutalement sur Arthur.

- J'ai trouvé la solution à notre problème !

- Et voilà le génie de la famille ! ...Ah ben non c'est pas lui, se moqua Dylan.

Arthur lui renvoya un regard noir et attendit que tout le monde soit sur le pont pour exposer son idée. Stefan descendit du nid de pie par les filets alors que Carlin sortait de sa cabine. Seamas remonta de la cale et Anna sauta du balcon du pont supérieur. William, Nolwenn, Dylan et Allistor étant déjà sur place, les neuf Kirkland furent vite réunis.

Le blond les observa patiemment, les faisant un peu languir, avant de prendre la parole.

- Pour l'Europe, c'est mort. Les Espagnols veulent notre peau, les Français ont déjà placardé des avis de recherche partout, les Anglais nous mettraient au bûcher, les Italiens au pilori et j'en passe. Nous allons donc partir pour les terres nordiques ! Mais avant, nous allons faire une dernière escale en France, pour se réapprovisionner et aussi pour se procurer de quoi résister au froid.

La proposition fut étudiée quelques minutes avant d'être adoptée à l'unanimité. William se leva, déclarant qu'il allait ordonner de lever l'ancre, et commença à marcher sans trop regarder où il allait.

- William, regarde où tu vas où tu vas te prendre le mât.

- Ah ! Le jour où je me prendrais le mât n'est pas encore...

BLOM ! Le roux aux mèches blondes s'effondra, assommé. Anna soupira. C'était pas possible une chose pareille...

* * *

**William :** Et pourquoi moi, hein ?

**Allistor :** Parce que tu es débile. Débile.

Review ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Voilà donc le chapitre 2, à présent que j'ai fini mon autre fiction je peux me concentrer sur celle-ci. En espérant que cela vous plaise ! Bonne lecture ! Ah, et pour ceux qui ont des doutes sur les prénoms, je les rappelle à la fin !

EDIT : Teeny m'a signalé des fautes dans mes phrases en italien (merci Google traduction) et je l'en remercie ;) Je corrige ça tout de suite !

* * *

- Allis, tu as fini de fixer ton peintre ou toujours pas ?

La concernée sursauta et se tourna vers sa compagne, détournant les yeux du jeune homme de l'autre côté de la rue. Alexandra soupira et détailla la jolie jeune femme aux cheveux argentés avant l'âge. Ses yeux de feu si peu communs brûlaient silencieusement dans le noir, rendus plus lumineux encore par les cils blancs. Son corps à la peau halée était divinement mis en valeur par sa robe au décolleté plongeant. Cet habit épousait à merveille la sublime chute de reins de la jeune auvergnate. Son regard glissa sur l'homme qu'elle fixait. En face d'elle, à quelques mètres, assis sur son trépied et cachée derrière son chevalet, un brun avec une barbichette naissante. Elle ne les voyait pas dans l'immédiat mais savait ses yeux verts pour lui avoir parlé un jour. Son prénom était Adrien, lui semblait-il...Tous les soirs, alors qu'Allis et elle faisaient le tapin, il se plantait là et les peignait. Depuis le temps, la jolie argentée était tombée folle amoureuse de lui et lui d'elle mais jamais, au grand jamais, ils ne s'étaient adressés un seul mot. La prostituée ne voulait pas se lancer dans une relation qu'elle savait perdue à cause de son métier, malgré tous les efforts d'Alexandra pour les réunir.

- Et puis, tu sais, si tu as peur, tu peux toujours demander à Christian de te protéger, il...

- Il est esclave et n'a aucun droit. Et je ne vais pas aller l'embêter avec ça. Adrien et moi nous aimerons, ou ne nous aimerons pas, dans le nouveau monde qu'on s'active tous à construire.

- Mais si ça se trouve, il se sera trouvé une autre minette depuis le temps ! Ecoutes, cocotte, vous allez droit dans le mur là !

- Et bien s'il ne peut attendre comme j'attends, c'est qu'il n'est pas celui dont j'ai besoin.

Alexandra soupira.

- Mais tu sais bien comme les hommes sont volages ! Notre métier en est la preuve même, cocotte.

Allis haussa les épaules. La blonde aux cheveux bouclés soupira. Quelle tête de mule...L'auvergnate retourna à sa contemplation de son peintre en attendant un client. Adrien...Ce nom était la seule chose qu'elle savait de lui.  
Alexandra aperçut un homme leur faire un signe et attrapa son amie par la manche pour l'entraîner avec elle au coin de la rue.

Adrien soupira et posa son crayon quelques instants, détaillant l'esquisse de la magnifique jeune femme. Qu'elle était belle...Quel monde injuste de ne pas en avoir fait une dame noble, aimée dans un doux foyer...Non, il avait fallu à ce qu'elle soit abandonnée à la naissance et n'ait d'autre choix que de se prostituer. A force d'écouter les conversations des deux filles, il connaissait la vie de son aimée par cœur. Comme il aimerait pouvoir l'aider, la sortir de l'emprise de son "mac", l'homme assurant sa protection en échange d'argent. Hélas, fils de noble déshérité à cause de sa poisse continuelle, il s'était enfui avec de quoi peindre dans l'espoir de refaire sa vie grâce à la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Profonde désillusion en constatant que la peinture ne payait pas beaucoup...Voire pas du tout.

Les deux femmes revinrent au bras d'un homme à la peau halé, type méditerranéen. Vêtu sobrement, il n'avait pas du tout l'allure d'un bourgeois mais semblait propre. Sûrement un domestique bien traité. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient sur ses yeux marins et une étrange boucle ornait son crâne. Les trois personnes rentrèrent dans la maison d'Allis et Alexandra, plutôt un taudis, et Adrien baissa à nouveau les yeux. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que ce type allait leur faire. Allait lui faire. A sa belle, sa nymphe. Il avait envie de se lever et d'aller lui casser proprement la gueule. Mais faire ça ne servirait à rien si ce n'était de mettre les deux femmes en danger.

Il retourna à son dessin.

* * *

Christian ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et s'étira.

- La vache, la journée de fou...

- Tu as encore cavalé partout ?

- Ouaip...Et vas-y que je doive chercher Quentin à travers tout Paris parce qu'il s'est perdu en cherchant Lorraine également perdue, que je ramène Lorraine à Elisabeth, que je ramène Quentin à la maison, et que je me rende compte que je suis en retard, que je vais chez Léan en priant pour pas me faire étriper, que je me fais attaquer par Rowen et Antonio qui me confondent avec un badaud à détrousser, que je suis encore plus en retard, que j'arrive, que je lui explique diplomatiquement que j'ai toujours pas réussi à récupérer sa sœur, que je vois dans ses yeux que s'il se retenait pas il m'étriperait, je pars limite en courant, je rentre. Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de passer vous voir et...Raaah vie de fou ! Je vais inventer un concept de deux mois où personne ne travaillera ! Et j'appellerais ça les...Les...Les vacances, voilà ! Et je pourrais dormir sous mon doux soleil corse -que ces enfoirés de Versailles ont rattaché à cette putain de France !

- Hey, on en fait partie de la "putain de France", donc doucement.

Le brun soupira et se calma.

- Bon, et de votre côté, ça se passe bien ?

- Tu avais raison, c't'enculé de Godefroy veut piquer la place de ton maître à la cour.

- Ben voyons...Ca va encore me donner du boulot ça...

- Dur la vie d'esclave, hein ?

- Je ne suis pas esclave ! Je ne suis serviteur que de mon cœur, ma volonté et mes convictions !

- Et ton maître, ajouta platement Allis.

- Chut.

Alexandra rigola. Christian avait un maître, parlait de lui, l'adorait même, mais ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il était esclave. Non, monsieur le fier corse se disait indépendant et libre comme l'air.

- Oh, et Allis est amoureuse !

L'auvergnate mit une tarte à son amie en lui demandant de tenir sa langue mais trop tard. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

- Vraiment ? De qui ?

- Le peintre en face...marmonna-t-elle.

Christian jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Le gars avait la dégaine d'un noble qui n'a pas changé de vêtement depuis belle lurette. Sûrement un ancien nobliau dont la position sociale se serait écroulé pour une raison ou pour une autre.

- Tu veux que je m'arrange pour te faire sortir de ce métier ?

- Non. Comme je l'ai expliqué à Alexandra, ce que tu fais pour nous est déjà bien suffisant, Christian. Tu nous permets de payer le loyer et l'autre connard. Notre métier nous permet de faire parler les bourgeois qui s'arrêtent ici.

- Les hommes sont si cons en même temps...marmonna Alexandra.

- Pas tous. Mais, rentres-toi bien dans la tête que je veux...Non, que je vais t'aider à construire ce monde nouveau sans ces têtes de pipe de nobles et à ce moment-là seulement je vivrais mes amours et ma vie. Compris ?

- Bien. Mais si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver, hein.

- Ouais, ben quand on aura fait tomber Versailles.

Christian acquiesça et glissa encore un regard par la fenêtre. Allis ne réalisait pas que ce type vivait sûrement dehors et que, le temps qu'ils parviennent à monter la Révolution, il aurait sûrement attrapé une des nombreuses saloperies de maladies traînant dans Paris et serait mort. Quoique...Elle avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de son aide pour elle...Pas pour lui.

Après avoir discuté encore un peu avec les deux jeunes femmes, il sortit et s'approcha du peintre. En l'entendant arriver, le brun leva les yeux mais les baissa à nouveau, l'ignorant.

- Bonjour ! lança Christian.

Pas de réponse. Aimable, le gratte-pinceau.

- Bonjour ? tenta-t-il à nouveau.

- Non parlo francese, lui lâcha, en italien, le peintre.

Ah, le petit malin. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, sûrement parce que l'ayant vu entrer avec les deux jeunes femmes, donc il lui faisait croire qu'il ne parlait pas français. Dommage pour lui, il parlait couramment italien.

- Ma io parlo italiano !

Le peintre grogna et se leva, le dominant d'une bonne tête. Christian déglutit. Il faisait plus petit, assis sur son tabouret, et il s'était dit qu'il pourrait le maîtriser si ça tournait mal. Il avait un doute, là…

- Ecoutes, j'ai pas envie de parler avec un type qui considère les femmes comme des objets.

- Loin de moi cette idée, je ne les ai pas touchées.

- Ben voyons.

- Je t'assure ! D'ailleurs...(il sourit) Je préfère les mignons aux mignonnes, comme on dit.

Son interlocuteur eut un drôle de regard et il s'empressa d'ajouter qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un et ne comptait pas essayer de le violer ou autre. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à une ruelle moins fréquentée. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, le peintre plia son chevalet et prit sa toile sous son bras. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, le corse se présenta.

- Je m'appelle Christian Luciani et je suis un (il grimaça) esclave. Mon maître est un noble très prisé à la cour. Sauf que lui et moi, on n'en veut pas de ce système de noblesse et de monarchie. On va faire la Révolution, tu comprends ?

- A deux ?

- Mais non ! J'ai pleins de contacts, pleins de gens prêts à se battre, on fait tout pour réussir... Et ces deux jeunes femmes en font partie. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de choses que peut dire un homme avec un bon coup dans le pif et après une nuit torride. Elles espionnent pour moi. Mais bref, assez parlé de moi, tu es pauvre ?

- Déshérité.

- C'est pareil. Tu es à la rue ?

- Sous un pont.

- C'est pareil. Tu voudrais m'aider ?

- J'y gagne quoi ?

- Je m'arrange pour que tu sois logé et nourri. En échange, tu continues de te planter là tous les soirs et tu notes les passages de tous les gens. Tu es un ancien noble ?

- Fils de noble.

- C'est pareil. Donc tu connais à peu près le nom de la majorité de tous ces peigne-culs.

Adrien rigola à l'expression. "Peigne-culs"...C'était...Imagé. Mais il acquiesça.

- Parfait. Et si j'ai besoin de toi à un autre endroit, je te le dirais. C'est ça qui est bien avec un peintre. Ca sert à rien, c'est passe partout et tout le monde s'en fout, personne ne se doute qu'il t'espionne. Tu comprends l'idée ?

Le brun acquiesça à nouveau et Christian sourit, lui tapant gentiment l'épaule.

- Alors on a un accord.

* * *

- Non, ma muse, ne rougis pas,

Je prie qu'à mes mots tu souriras.

Je sais ton cœur difficile,

Mais tu es le seul parmi les mille,

Qui fasse ainsi battre mon cœur,

Et me plonger ainsi dans la torpeur.

Oh oui, pour toi, j'abandonnerais ma mère,

J'en oublierais même le nom du père,

Qui...

- Le père, c'est moi, donc oublie pas trop mon nom sinon ça va être compliqué quand tu vas vouloir le marier.

Pascal fit un bond de quarante bons centimètres, tirant un rire à Lucas, alors que Léan l'observait en souriant. Le blond vénitien s'inclina, saluant le normand en s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant, partant dans un long discours sur le pourquoi du comment il avait failli causer la fin du monde en le faisant sursauter. Le petit domestique aux cheveux à mi-chemin entre le roux et le blond et aux yeux verts d'eau lança un regard amusé et désespéré à son maître qui le lui rendit, laissant le poète s'enfoncer dans son scénario. Les joues de Lucas étaient rouges, comme tous les soirs, à chaque fois que Pascal venait déclamer un poème à "sa muse". Cela faisait déjà cinq mois qu'il avait demandé à Léan, équivalent du père de Lucas car étant son maître, la permission de faire la cour au petit esclave.

Et cinq mois qu'il venait tous les soirs avec sa mandoline déranger le voisinage.

- Allez, entre, il fait froid et tu m'as l'air de ne pas avoir mangé encore ce midi.

- Ah, les temps sont durs en ce moment...Mais je ne voudrais pas abuser et...

- Entre ou c'est ma hache qui va abuser de toi.

Le poète déglutit et ne se fit pas prier. Le blond avait une manière très personnelle d'inviter les gens à manger chez lui. Ca le gênait un peu de partager la table de son (il espérait) futur "beau-père" alors qu'il ne fréquentait pas encore réellement Lucas mais son estomac ne disait pas non à un vrai repas. La poésie ne paye pas le pain et il avait beau chercher, pas moyen de trouver du travail. Les gens finissaient toujours par le renvoyer, lassés de sa manie de s'imaginer des scénarios catastrophes tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres.

Léan soupira en fermant la porte derrière lui. Ca sentait le brûlé. Allons bon...

- Argh, le génialissime cuisinier a échoué ! ...Non, il n'a pas échoué ! Ce sont les ustensiles qui ont échoué ! Oui, c'est ça !

- Martin, arrête de parler de toi à la troisième personne, d'être égocentrique et de cramer les repas...soupira le normand.

L'esclave partit encore dans un de ses délires sur le génialissime Martin. A savoir, lui-même.

Lucas descendit de sa chambre et jeta un regard désespéré au "repas" avant de tout mettre à la poubelle pour le faire lui-même. Pascal alla l'aider avec enthousiasme. Léan commença à sortir de quoi mettre la table avec un sourire amusé. La "famille" Marie...Lui-même, noble de son état, équivalent du pater familia. Martin, un esclave noir qui s'était enfui de chez son maître et avait débarqué ici. En l'apercevant, il avait essayé de le tuer avant de réaliser qu'il était amical. Depuis, il vivait ici. Lucas, un ancien voleur, forcé de dérober de la nourriture pour survivre. Lorsqu'il avait été emprisonné, le normand l'avait racheté et amené chez lui. Et Pascal, le poète-futur-amant de l'ex-voleur. Avant, il y avait également Nathalie, sa chère sœur jumelle. Mais il y a trois ans, le gouvernement avait lancé de fausses accusations contre elle et l'avait fait enfermer à Versailles. La raison ? Le gouvernement la soupçonnait de comploter contre lui. Ce qui était entièrement vrai mais ils avaient écarté Léan des soupçons, le pensant trop « bien » pour ça. Ils se trompaient lourdement. Christian avait réussi à la faire sortir de Versailles en tant qu'esclave, pratique assez courante, mais impossible de la ramener chez elle à cause de la surveillance qu'elle subissait si elle se trouvait à moins de cinq cent mètres de chez elle. Il l'avait donc casée chez une amie à lui, une noble très importante de la cour, Elisabeth Schmitt. Il espérait le retour de sa sœur près de lui et savait que le corse faisait de son mieux. En retour, il l'aidait pour la Révolution, avec toutes les personnes attablées avec lui ce jour-ci.

* * *

- Antonio, tu es un incapable !

- Ben voyons ! C'est toujours moi !

- Bastardo !

- Roh, mais calmez-vous, c'est pas chou du tout de se disputer !

- Toi aussi tu es un incapable, Rowen !

Le galicien se contenta de rire en secouant ses cheveux roux et frotta la tignasse brune de Lovino, un italien colérique.

- J'aurais dû rester avec Feliciano au lieu de venir avec vous !

- Mais tu le supportes pas ton frère…

C'était dans les souterrains de Paris que les trois hommes discutaient. Hommes ? Oui, mais des bandits. Des voleurs. Des voleurs à la solde de la liberté et des droits de l'homme. Après une expédition à la surface plutôt ratée étant donné qu'ils avaient tenté de détrousser Christian en le confondant avec un noble, ils rentraient penauds et sans rien. Le corse était celui qui leur avait proposé, à eux et tout le reste de la confrérie des voleurs, de mettre leur compétence à son service pour voler les nobles afin de fournir de l'argent à la Révolution. Pour les armes et les pauvres qui n'avaient plus rien, avait-il dit.

- Merde, j'ai marché sur un rat mort !

- Tu attires la poisse, Lovi !

- Ta gueule !

Les trois hommes arrivèrent enfin à une immense salle aménagée dans les catacombes de la Capitale. Toute la confrérie des voleurs vivait ici dans des « maisons » faîtes de tissu, de bout de bois, de tonneaux et de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver là-haut. Mais ils ne manquaient ni de nourriture ni d'eau grâce à leurs rapines quotidiennes et les autorités ne les avait jamais trouvé. Ils se rendirent à une grande tente au centre, où vivait le « chef » (en quelque sorte) et entrèrent.

- Hola Francis ! lancèrent Rowen et Antonio d'une même voix.

- Bongiurno, bastardo.

- Bonjour ! Ca s'est bien passé ?

Le blond se leva pour étreindre les trois voleurs qui lâchèrent un « Beeeeeeeen… » gêné.

- On a vu quelqu'un.

- On lui a sauté dessus.

- Mais en fait c'était Christian.

- Et on s'est fait engueulés vertement.

- Et on a trouvé personne d'autre à voler après ça.

- Voilà.

Francis les observa d'un air désespéré avant d'éclater de rire.

- Vous êtes vraiment les voleurs les plus nuls de la confrérie ! Heureusement que Kassie et Tissea ont réussi à détrousser un riche aujourd'hui, hein !

Forcément, la sombre Guadeloupéenne et l'enthousiaste Guyanaise pouvaient se faufiler partout du fait de leurs peaux noires, tout le monde les prenant pour des esclaves lambda. Le français sortit et fit sonner la grande cloche pour réunir tout le monde pour le repas du soir. Aussitôt, Tissea, Kassie, Kayleen (une jeune fille de Mayotte) et Layan (une réunionnaise) arrivèrent les premiers car toujours aux abords de la tente du français. Elles étaient sa garde rapprochée, en quelque sorte. Quatre femmes effroyablement fortes.

Un albinos du nom de Gilbert débarqua juste après en sautant dans les bras d'Antonio.

- Tu as manqué à l'Awesome moi !

- Moi aussi, Gilbert, tu m'as manqué !

Amanda, une picarde mystérieuse, arriva à son tour accompagnée d'Elena et Patrice, une midi-pyrénéenne et un roussillonnais. Francis sourit devant la petite compagnie. La confrérie des voleurs au grand complet avec ses douze membres agités.

* * *

Une certaine ambiance régnait dans un petit bar de Paris. « Le Bourguignon ». Un brouhaha régnait alors que les clients discutaient, buvaient, manger et observaient la scène où se déhanchaient une jolie jeune femme, Violette, une ardennaise, et Arnault, un limousin enthousiaste.

Au bar, le fameux Bourguignon qui tenait le bar, Albéric, nettoyait ses verres en discutant avec Edard et Edmond, ses deux plus fidèles clients. Même s'il soupçonnait le charentais de ne venir que pour le danseur sur la scène.

- Tu as du neuf, Albéric ?

- Bof, pas grand-chose en ce moment. Ah, si, Christian va pas tarder à repartir dans une de ses expéditions.

- Sur les négriers ?

- Oui.

- C'est quoi ces fameuses expéditions ? interrogea Edmond, arrivé un peu plus tard dans le groupe de révolutionnaires.

Albéric se gratta la nuque.

- Des fois, son maître paye pour laisser Christian monter sur un négrier pour examiner les esclaves qui pourraient intéresser le maître en question. Enfin, ça, c'est la version officielle. Mais en fait, Christian cherche des gens loyaux et prêts à se battre en échange d'une liberté conditionnelle et l'assurance de ne jamais manquer de nourriture ou d'un toit.

- Oh, je vois…C'est dangereux, non ?

- Un peu mon neveu, et sachant que tous les marins sont PD comme des phoques et qu'il est un peu trop mignon pour sa propre santé, je te dis même pas ce qu'il endure. Mais il a toujours été prêt à sacrifier corps et âme à sa Révolution.

- Ca doit pas plaire à Quentin.

- Moyennement, oui. Mais ils savent tous les deux qu'ils doivent tout mettre sur la table pour arriver à leurs fins.

- Hum…

Edmond but sa bière d'un air pensif.

- J'entend souvent parler du maître de Christian qui serait à priori l'investigateur de tout ça. Mais quelqu'un sait qui il est ?

- Non. Il utilise toujours Christian comme intermédiaire qui ne révèle jamais son nom. Et au final, je me fous de son nom s'il arrive à faire changer ce pays.

- Pas faux…

* * *

- Je suis rentré ! Feliciano, Quentin !

Christian accrocha son manteau dans l'entrée et les deux autres occupants de la maison lui sautèrent dessus. Il sourit en les serrant contre lui, les rassurant sur son état de santé. L'albinos aux yeux violets le lâcha et soupira en l'observant. Il avait un bleu sur la joue et ses vêtements étaient un peu déchirés. Il avait sûrement cavalé à travers tout Paris pendant toute la journée et s'était battu.

- Hum ? T'inquiètes Quentin, c'est juste Antonio et Rowen qui ne savent pas différencier un vieux copain d'une future victime.

- Tu n'as pas eu trop mal, veee ?

- Mais non, Feli, vous vous faîtes de la bile pour rien. Dites…On mange quoi ? J'ai trop faiiiiim !

Quentin secoua la tête et le tira jusqu'au salon où ils mangèrent tous les trois, laissant la place de bout de table vide pour se mettre sur les côtés. Christian mangea avec bonheur, n'ayant rien avalé de la journée par manque de temps.

- Bon, demain je pars sur la Marie-Eglantine, je compte sur vous deux pour gérer les autres pendant mon absence. Comme d'habitude, on ne dévoile pas le nom du maître et vous ne vous mettez pas en danger, compris ? Surveillez du côté de chez Albéric, Versailles ne va pas tarder à placer une patrouille pas loin de son bar, je voudrais pas que lui et les autres aient des ennuis. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi et…En cas de soucis, réfugiez-vous chez Léan. Il saura vous défendre. Et il joue très bien les innocents devant les soldats.

- Surtout parce que les soldats ont peur de lui.

- Je les comprend, si tu savais…

- Veee…

- Tiens, Feli, tu essayes d'avoir des nouvelles de Lovi, s'il te plaît ? Pas que je doute de la capacité de Francis à le protéger mais il est impliqué jusqu'au cou dans une sombre histoire de trahison, alors…

- D'accordo !

- Tiens, j'ai enrôlé un type en plus ! Un peintre du nom d'Adrien qui fantasme sur ALlis et Allis fantasme sur lui mais ils se parlent pas.

Les deux autres l'observèrent longuement.

- Sont cons, lâcha Quentin.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. (il bailla) je pense que je vais aller me reposer, je me lève à l'aube demain…

- Je veux y aller à ta place.

- Hors de question.

- Tu prends toujours tous les risques ! Un de ces jours ça va mal finir !

- Je préfère que ça finisse mal pour moi plutôt que pour toi, Quentin. Et même pas la peine d'essayer de te lever tôt pour y aller à ma place, les marins connaissent mon visage et ne te laisseront pas passer. (il lui fit un sourire navré) J'ai moi-même accepté tous ces risques et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu les subisses à ma place, tu comprends ?

- Hum…

Quentin soupira et se concentra sur son assiette. Il détestait savoir Christian en mer, en proie à tous les dangers possibles et imaginables, à vivre au milieu de marins puants, vulgaires et pervers…

* * *

Léan : Basse-Normandie

Martin : Martinique

Lucas : Centre

Pascal : Pays de la Loire

Elisabeth : Alsace

Lorraine : Lorraine

Nathalie : Haute-Normandie

Christian : Corse

Quentin : Nord-Pas-de-Calais

Feliciano : Italie du Nord

Francis : France

Gilbert : Prusse

Antonio : Espagne

Rowen : Galice

Lovino : Italie du Sud

Tissea : Guadeloupe

Kassie : Guyane

Kayleen : Mayotte

Layana : Réunion

Patrice : Languedoc-Roussillon

Elena : Midi-Pyrénées

Amanda : Picardie

Alexandra : Franche-Compté

Allis : Auvergne

Adrien : Rhône-Alpes

Albéric : Bourgogne

Edard : Aquitaine

Arnault : Limousin

Edmond : Poitou-Charente

Violette : Champagne-Ardenne

Marianne : Ile-de-France

Jules : PACA

(certains ne sont pas apparus mais je les mets à titre indicatif)

Review ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, muhahaha ! Bonne lecture mes lecteurs adorés !

* * *

Christian râla et se laissa tomber de son hamac. Il détestait prendre le bateau. Ca bougeait trop. Ils avaient embarqué il y avait déjà une semaine et tout se déroulait comme d'habitude. Il avait droit à des avances plus que douteuses, des fois des « avances musclées » consistant à le claquer contre un mur en se disant « c'est un esclave, il ne va pas se défendre », les repas étaient dégueulasses, les marins puaient et étaient vulgaires, l'air de la mer ne lui réussissait pas…Bref, c'était un véritable calvaire. Mais bon. Tout pour sa Révolution, comme il disait. Et si ces voyages interminables (et totalement à l'encontre de ces convictions) lui permettaient de trouver de nouveaux partisans, alors soit, il était prêt à tout endurer. Il soupira en songeant qu'il ne reverrait pas son chez-lui avant plus de trois mois. Si ce n'était plus, il pouvait toujours y avoir des tempêtes et des contretemps…

La pièce lui semblait bien agitée. La position sociale de son maître lui avait permis d'exiger que son cher esclave vive avec les marins et non pas avec les esclaves, dans cette espèce de…De…D'entrepont, supposait-il. Vivre avec les captifs aurait été trop dangereux, déjà à cause des maladies (quoique, il ne se sentait pas non plus à l'abri de ces bêtes là avec les marins) mais aussi à cause de l'agressivité que certains peuvent développer. De plus, lors des tempêtes, l'eau envahit toujours le fond de la cale, augmentant la mortalité des pauvres nègres capturés. Bref, trop dangereux.

Tout l'équipage semblait agité. Visiblement, il se passait quelque chose sur le pont…Il soupira et s'étira en baillant, enfilant rapidement un pantalon en toile et un pull que lui avait fait Lorraine, la dame de compagnie d'Elisabeth. Il fourra ses autres affaires, peu nombreuses car ce n'était pas le genre de voyages dans lesquels on peut s'encombrer, sous son haut, donnant l'impression d'un ventre bedonnant. Il préférait ça pour trois choses. Et d'une, il ne se les faisait pas voler (ces marins étaient vicieux, il en avait fait l'expérience durant son premier voyage), de deux il était moins attirant (de même qu'il évitait de trop se coiffer et de sourire, gardant une tête de déterré) et enfin, s'il se prenait un coup de poing dans le ventre, ça servait d'armure. Une fois cela fait, il monta sur le pont et comprit immédiatement. Au loin, dans la brume matinale, on distinguait nettement deux vaisseaux presque collés l'un à l'autre. Le premier arborait le pavillon des négriers.

Et le second avait un immense triskell blanc sur des voiles noires.

Le Celtique.

Un grand sourire s'installa sur son visage et il alla se mettre à la balustrade en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir. C'était sûrement un abordage. Génial. Il n'était pas un grand fan de pirates et autres fripouilles de ce genre, mais ceux-là, ce n'était pas pareil. C'était une admiration de gamin qu'il ressentait face à ces hommes de la mer qui croisaient les océans en libérant les esclaves des négriers. A leur manière, ils luttaient pour les droits de l'homme, sûrement sans s'en rendre compte. Et lui, il admirait tous ceux qui menaient un combat juste.

Un ricanement retentit derrière lui.

- 'Vont pas faire long feu, les pirates, la Marine Royale traîne toujours dans c'coin là.

Il envoya un regard noir au marin derrière lui. Malheureusement, ce sale type avait raison. Il aperçut bientôt les voiles de la Marine se profiler au loin. Intérieurement, il pria pour que les pirates s'en rendent compte mais trop tard. Ils étaient encerclés par quatre…Non, cinq navires. Le marin ricana à nouveau et retourna à son travail.

Il entendit les canons tonner au loin et soupira alors que le vent fouettait son visage de ses cheveux bruns. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien ressentir lorsque tout s'effondre de cette manière ? Il espérait ne jamais le savoir. Il espérait ne jamais voir sa Révolution couler comme coulait ce navire, emportant avec lui les convictions et la vie de son équipage.

Non. Il admirait ceux qui menaient un combat juste. Il menait un combat juste. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire.

* * *

- Capitaine !

L'officier sursauta sur le fauteuil de sa cabine et leva les yeux. Allons bon, l'esclave. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait celui-là…

Avant de venir, Christian avait mis tous ses atouts en valeur pour être pris au sérieux. Il avait fichu ses affaires dans un coin et en avait mis d'autre qu'il avait emporté exprès pour ce genre de cas. Des vêtements riches. Des vêtements de noble. Il s'était bien coiffé et fit son sourire spécial « je vais t'embobiner dans trente secondes, tu ne vas pas comprendre pourquoi mais tu seras d'accord avec moi » avant de s'avancer de sa démarche chaloupée. Tout dans son attitude disait « Je suis riche et noble, donc, mon maître est très riche et très noble. Et j'ai quelque chose à te proposer, gros lard ».

Des années d'expérience pour arriver à ce résultat.

Il s'assit sans aucun respect sur le bureau.

- Je suppose que vous avez vu la…Bataille navale dehors.

- En effet. Pourquoi ?

- Mon maître aime beaucoup les esclaves blancs. J'en suis la preuve. Enfin, je suis un peu bronzé mais je suis plus blanc que noir. Bref. Il est prêt à payer cher pour ce genre de serviteurs. Figurez-vous que les pirates savent nager, généralement. S'ils se savent en danger, ils sont sûrement prêts à sauter à l'eau pour échapper à leurs poursuivants. Alors, imaginons quelques instants que l'équipage du Celtique ait fait ça. Vous me suivez ?

- Hum.

- Parfait. La Marine ne nous attaquera pas si on s'approche. La vente d'hommes blancs libres est interdite. Mais celle d'hommes blancs pirates ? Non, pas du tout. Vous me suivez toujours ?

- Hum.

- Et honnêtement, quelle prestige d'avoir à son service un des fameux pirates du Celtique ! Je connais mon maître, il serait prêt à aligner beaucoup pour en avoir un –ou plus. Vous êtes un homme intelligent, vous êtes un homme d'affaires, quelqu'un qui est là pour l'argent, nous le savons tous les deux. Simplement y aller, voir s'il y a des survivants et les repêcher. Juste ça. (il se releva) Je vous laisse réfléchir, vous êtes un homme intelligent. Et mon maître est un homme très riche.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que le capitaine du navire l'arrêta pour lui demander combien il pensait que son maître serait capable de poser sur la table pour un des pirates. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se retourna d'un air nonchalant.

- Oh, pour moi il a bien mis mille livres. Et je suis un péquenaud de bas étage.

Le capitaine faillit bien s'étrangler. Mille livres pour un péquenaud de bas étage ?! Le prix maximum qu'il avait vu pour un esclave mâle en pleine santé et de très grande beauté (pour un noir) était six cents livres ! Alors combien cet homme serait-il capable de mettre pour un pirate de renommée continentale ?

Christian quitta la pièce en souriant. Mission accomplie, héhé. Il remit rapidement son pull et son pantalon de toile, remettant le reste sous son haut. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire voler ses fringues, non plus !

* * *

- Nolwenn !

Stefan cherchait désespérément sa sœur des yeux. Il l'avait vu tomber à l'eau alors qu'un coup de canon avait ébranlé le navire à nouveau. De toute façon, ils coulaient. Les maudits ! Leur magie allait de pair avec leur navire. En piteux état, le vaisseau ne leur fournissait que de faibles sorts, pas de quoi se battre avec cinq équipages complets de soldats. Des coups de feu retentissaient de partout, un véritable enfer. Soudain, il sentit deux mains frapper son dos.

- Retrouve Nolwenn et survivez !

Il reconnut la voix d'Allistor et chuta dans l'eau, sa respiration se coupant sous le choc. Il ferma les yeux et nagea comme il le pouvait pour remonter à la surface, tâche rousse dans l'immensité bleue. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et l'eau était gelée…Il se débarrassa de son manteau, trop lourd, qui risquait de l'entraîner par le fond, frissonnant de plus belle. Trop concentré sur le navire, les marins ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Il pria pour que ses frères et sœurs s'en sortent tous et se mit à la recherche de sa cadette, nageant avec difficulté. Soudain, des cris parvinrent à ses oreilles. Ceux de sa sœur. Il s'orienta par-là, le cœur battant et la trouvant contre la coque d'un bateau à battre des bras désespérément. Il comprit vite qu'elle avait les jambes empêtrées dans le filet qui traînait sur les flots et s'hâta alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas couler. Il sortit une lame accrochée à une ceinture sous son haut et coupa les mailles, la soutenant.

- J'ai ma foutue robe qui veut me tuer ma parole !

- Attends, bouge pas, accroche toi au filet !

Nolwenn obéit et son frère prit une inspiration avant d eplonger. Il s'accrocha aux jambes de sa sœur et chercha ses pieds à tâtons. Il ôta les bottes de la femme pirate qui la gênaient pour nager et déchira le bas de sa robe pour l'alléger. Il profita d'être là pour ôter ses propres chaussures, les laissant couler, et remonta pour respirer.

- Ca ira mieux comme ça !

- Et les autres ?

- Allistor m'a dit qu'on devait trouver un moyen de fuir !

- En pleine mer ?! Il est drôle l'écossais !

Ils avaient du mal à s'entendre parmi les coups de canon. Soudain, ils se sentirent aspirés vers le navire qui coulaient et s'accrochèrent à ce qui restait du filet, luttant contre l'appel d'eau contre ne pas finir broyés par la pression au fond de l'eau. Soudain, Nolwenn sentit ses doigts glisser et cria le prénom de son frère. Le roux lui attrapa vite le bras juste avant qu'elle disparaisse dans les flots. Son bras encore accroché au filet le faisait souffrir le martyr et il avait l'impression qu'il allait finir écartelé.

Puis tout se calma. Les flots retombèrent, aussi plats qu'avant, alors que le Celtique sombrait au fond des abysses. Le frère et la sœur se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, accrochés au filet. Ils espéraient qu'aucun de leurs frères et sœurs n'étaient restés à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Ils se mirent à fixer les navires de la Marine, cherchant leurs aînés des yeux. Ils virent Allistor et Dylan être enchaînés sur un premier navire et William tenir le corps d'Anna sur un autre, soutenu par Arthur, tentant vainement de résister. La mannoise semblait vivante, seulement blessée, car elle bougeait faiblement. Ils ne purent voir si les autres se trouvaient aussi sur des bateaux ou s'ils avaient perdu la vie sur le Celtique. Stefan serra de plus belle sa sœur contre lui. Il la sentait frissonner et n'était sûrement pas mieux. Qu'allaient-ils faire à présent ? Ils n'allaient pas nager jusqu'à la côte non plus ! N'avaient-ils plus qu'à attendre qu'un des marins les remarque et qu'ils se fassent capturer comme les autres ?

- Stefan, y'a un autre négrier qui approche...

Le petit pirate leva les yeux. En effet, un second navire négrier approchait. Il siffla entre ses dents. Entourés de cinq vaisseaux royaux et de deux négriers, impossible qu'ils survivent. Le bateau arriva à leur hauteur et ils virent un jeune homme brun, plutôt bedonnant, observer les flots. Son regard s'arrêta sur eux et ils jurèrent d'une même voix dans leur langue natale.

Le brun s'en alla et ils ne le virent plus durant quelques instants mais il revint et leur lança une corde et posant son index sur les lèvres, leur faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Ils ne bougèrent pas. Et puis quoi encore ? Ce serait se passer la corde au cou.

Le jeune homme sembla mécontent et passa ses jambes pardessus la balustrade, attacha solidement la corde et descendit à leur hauteur. Par réflexe, Stefan serra sa sœur contre d'un geste protecteur. Que ce type essaye de la toucher et il le mordait.

- Tu es un des pirates du Celtique ? (il fronça les sourcils) Je ne savais pas que vous preniez des prisonniers…Enfin, prisonnière…

Nolwenn s'apprêta à protester mais le petit roux lui pinça les flancs pour lui signifier de se taire. Si on les capturait et qu'elle était considérée comme une victime, elle survivrait. Et là était tout le but. Survivre.

- A moins que vous n'ayez des femmes pirates à votre bord. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas important. Vous réalisez votre situ…Merde mes fringues !

Christian remarqua que ses affaires glissaient de sous son pull et lâcha la corde d'une main pour les rattraper en jurant, ignorant les regards perplexes des deux roux. Il se racla la gorge. La corde lui brûlait la paume de la main, ça faisait mal.

- Vous réalisez donc votre situation. Vous allez finir prisonniers. Et pour toi ma petite, prisonnière ou pas, rien n'empêchera les marins de la Royale de ne pas déclarer ta présence, les officiers le feront sans scrupule, pour te garder sous la main afin de ne plus avoir à utiliser la leur, si je puis dire. Ou, plus crûment, tu risques de servir de vide-couilles. Oh, et toi aussi, tu es petit, un peu efféminé, mignon et les hommes de la mer se fichent un peu de si ce qui leur tombe sous la main a une paire de sachets de thé ou non. Et crois-moi, ça fait mal. Mais ! Vous avez une autre alternative que de finir comme ça. Mettez-vous à mon service. Je suis un révolutionnaire, je fais la Révolution avec mon maître et nos partisans –et oui, je suis un esclave…J'ai besoin de gens. De beaucoup de gens. Je vous enverrai chacun dans deux familles différentes pour servir d'agents de liaison, vous serez bien traités, nourris et logés. Enfin, tant que vous n'avez rien contre les normands et les alsaciens vous…

- Les normands ? lâchèrent les deux bretons en même temps avec le même air méprisant.

- Ah ? Ben merde, hein, vous prenez sur vous ! Je supporte bien un italien, moi, et je suis corse ! Bref, vous acceptez ?

- On a le choix ?

- Je crois que la question ne se pose même pas.

Les deux petits roux échangèrent un regard. Non, ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était ça ou se faire capturés. Ou mourir gelés dans la mer, éventuellement.

- On accepte.

* * *

Stefan : NAOOOOON PAS LE NORMAND TTwTT

Review ? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà le chapitre 3, pom pom pom ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le capitaine détailla les deux petits pirates, incrédule. Christian le comprenait. Il venait probablement de trouver les pirates les moins crédibles de la planète. Vêtements déchirés, on aurait dit des naufragés (ce qu'ils étaient, après tout, leur bateau venait de couler). Ils étaient tout petits, on pouvait croire à des enfants et surtout, l'un des deux était une fille. Une fille. Alors que chez les pirates (et même chez la plupart des marins) la superstition était qu'une femme à bord attirait le courroux du dieu des mers. Et puis, il fallait dire ce qu'il en était. Trempés, mal vêtus, frigorifiés par le froid, ils n'en imposaient pas beaucoup. Mais il leur restait quand même cet air fier, la tête haute, le buste droit, le regard provoquant. Le visage qui vous dit « je te suis supérieur ». Et ça, juste ça, pour lui, ça suffisait à le convaincre qu'ils étaient pirates et pas des prisonniers ou des petits mousses sans importance. Le tout était de convaincre le capitaine, à présent.

- C'est ça les fameux pirates du Celtique qui ont coulé un nombre improbable de galions et tués autant d'équipages négriers ? Je croyais que les pirates étaient vêtus richement…

- Ouais, bah la prochaine fois que tu te noie, connard, gardes tes bottes, rétorqua le petit roux.

L'esclave corse retint un « Un point pour le roux ». Mais il le pensa très fort. Le capitaine grimaça. Son interlocuteur était impoli. Il décida d'attaquer sous un autre angle.

- Et la fille ? C'est quoi ? Une prostituée de bord ?

La fille en question bondit sur le capitaine, passant sa main sous sa robe, attrapant une lame accrochée à sa cuisse, et la planta violemment sur le bureau, entre les coudes de l'officier, avant de le fixer de son regard vert. On aurait dit une féline, il aurait juré que ses pupilles s'étaient étrécies. Mais sa voix était celle d'un serpent, envoûtante, sifflante et furieuse, qui annonce un danger…De mort.

- Je suis autant pirate que l'est Stefan. Et j'ai une autre lame sur mon autre cuisse, méfiez-vous de l'endroit où elle pourrait se planter…

Le capitaine déglutit. OK. Il demanda à Christian de les faire sortir pour qu'il puisse réfléchir. L'esclave lui avait dit que son maître avait déboursé mille livres pour lui, un « péquenaud de bas étage »…Pour deux pirates comme ça, agiles et bons à l'arme…Si on soustrayait le fait qu'ils étaient plutôt petits et frêles…Mais un des deux était une jeune fille plutôt mignonne et le garçon n'était pas laid non plus…Et ils étaient jeunes, sûrement plein de vigueur…Il avait intérêt à ce qu'ils ne meurent pas pendant le voyage, ils valaient leur pesant de livres. Il demanderait au corse de s'occuper d'eux, il avait l'air de s'y connaître et d'avoir la totale confiance de son maître. C'était qui d'ailleurs, son maître ? Sûrement un noble très prisé à la cour pour avoir de tels fonds. A chaque fois qu'il avait voulu le rencontrer, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il laissait Christian voyager sur son navire, il avait eu droit à un intermédiaire. Soit un petit italien souriant, soit un albinos aux yeux violets ou soit Christian lui-même. Jamais il n'avait pu voir le visage de ce fichu noble. Mais il le payait et il le payait bien. Ca lui suffisait.

Il ouvrit la porte et demanda à l'esclave de confier les deux pirates à un marin pendant qu'ils discutaient. Le corse acquiesça et prit les naufragés par les bras d'un air pensif.

- Bon, je vais essayer de vous confier à un marin qu'à l'air pas trop…

- Pas trop… ?

- Ben pervers, hein, tu te dis que ces gars-là ont jamais vu de gonzesse ou de type mignons –parce qu'ils ont tous la gueule de travers- depuis qu'ils sont partis du port. Je sais que vous êtes sûrement forts, tout ça, tout ça, mais tuer l'équipage n'est pas une bonne idée.

Ils acquiescèrent et Christian parvint à trouver un marin à l'air plutôt sympathique. Il eut la gentillesse de ne rien leur faire, discutant avec eux alors qu'il récurait le pont. Le corse retourna voir le capitaine, sûrement pour discuter « affaires », abandonnant ses pirates.

- Et donc vous deux, vous venez du Celtique ?

- Oui…Vous avez un accent.

- Je suis breton ma petite. Je viens du Finistère.

- JE SUIS PAS PETITE ! Nous on est bretons aussi et on vient…Euh…D'une maison close, on va dire.

L'homme était grand et brun. Il avait des yeux verts et se tenait droit. C'était quelqu'un qui avait des choses à dire, une justice à revendiquer. A protéger. Il les poussa doucement vers un coin peu fréquentée du bateau. Les deux petits roux échangèrent un regard inquiet et mirent chacun la main sur une lame sous leurs vêtements.

- C'est Christian qui vous a repêché ? Vous allez être des nôtres ?

- Des…Vôtres… ? Son histoire de Révolution, là ?

- Oui.

- On est sensés servir d'agents de liaisons dans deux familles différente, des histoires de normands et d'alsaciens, il ne nous a pas tout expliqué.

- Hum…La petite ira sûrement chez Elisabeth, elle n'accepte pas les garçons, et toi, un normand…Ben tu auras droit à Léan. C'est une tête à claques mais il est gentil. Enfin, c'est surtout un de ses serviteurs qui est une tête à claques. Je peux te demander un service ?

- Au point où j'en suis…râla Stefan.

Le marin sortit un papier et le mit entre les mains du petit roux, refermant les doigts pâles dessus, comme s'il ne voulait pas que les deux autres voient ce qui était écrit.

- Tu pourras donner ça à Léan en lui disant que c'est pour Yann ? Je peux pas le voir quand on accoste parce que c'est un hors la loi.

- Euh…Tu comptes qu'un noble puisse voir un hors la loi ?

- Celui-là, oui. Donne-lui juste. Vos frères et sœurs ont été capturés par la Royale ?

- Ouais…

- Parles-en aussi à Léan. Tu comprendras pourquoi je t'ai dit que Yann est un hors-la-loi. Il kidnappe des prisonniers de la Royale dès l'accostage, on ne l'a attrapé qu'une fois mais il a réussi à s'enfuir. Bon, le gouvernement a son visage, maintenant, m'enfin. Il pourra peut-être vous récupérer votre fratrie.

Ils acquiescèrent, néanmoins un peu méfiants. Pour eux qui avaient vécu leur vie dans une maison close à devoir se cacher dès qu'il y avait quelqu'un (ils en avaient vu des belles…) et à bord d'un navire avec leurs aînés, le monde entier leur semblait hostile. Les quelques escales qu'ils avaient fait s'étaient déroulés dans des tavernes mal famées. La seule chose qu'ils connaissaient du monde était son côté sombre. Dur de faire confiance à qui que ce soit dans un cas comme celui-là.

Christian vint les rechercher et les installa avec les marins et lui, leur expliquant qu'ils profiteraient d'une escale dans le sud de la France pour revenir à terre. Le voyage se déroulait en longeant les côtes françaises puis africaines avant de partir vers l'Amérique.

Quand ils seraient à terre, ils s'arrangeraient pour prendre une voiture jusqu'à Paris où ils déposeraient Stefan chez son nouveau maître en premier avant de faire de même pour Nolwenn. Il leur expliquerait tout en route. Il y avait trop d'oreilles indiscrètes à bord du navire. Tout ce qu'il leur demandait pour le moment, c'était se tenir tranquille et ne pas faire de grabuge.

* * *

Allistor essayait de se défaire de ses chaînes alors que Dylan soupirait. Les deux savaient que c'était totalement vain. Ces trucs n'étaient pas faits pour casser facilement. L'équipage du navire de la Marine Royale les avait fichus dans une cellule, dans la cale, qui sentait le sel de mer et l'alcool à pleins nez. Il y avait également des relents de vomi. Sûrement les marins qui venaient se bourrer la gueule ici et finissaient complètement noirs sur le sol.

L'écossais finit par arrêter de gigoter et laissa sa tête retomber sur sa poitrine avec un soupir. Son frère et lui étaient assis côtes à côtes, les bras dans le dos et les poignets attachés au mur. Ils avaient à peine dix centimètres de liberté…Les autres ne devaient pas être mieux à bord d'autres bateaux. Juste avant d'être emporté dans l'escalier qui allait les mener au trou, il avait eu le temps de voir les autres. William, Anna et Arthur étaient ensemble mais Anna semblait gravement blessée. Et il avait aperçu Stefan et Nolwenn discuter avec un type mal vêtu qui les avait montés sur un bateau négrier. Ils avaient peut-être une chance de s'en sortir. Ou de finir esclaves. Bah, ça ou la Bastille…

Il serra les dents. Merde, ils s'étaient fait avoir sur ce coup. Ils n'étaient pas partis assez vite. La chance n'avait pas jouée en leur faveur. Le Celtique avait coulé, il n'avait plus d'endroit où aller, étaient séparés, blessés et prisonniers…Merde…

Dylan lui donna un petit coup de pied. Il releva la tête et son aîné lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Il se surprit à vouloir un câlin. Allons bon. Et puis quoi encore ?

- Allez, Al', on arrivera à s'en sortir. On trouvera un moyen.

- Là j'ai du mal à positiver tu vois…grogna-t-il.

- Je vais vous en donner une, moi, de raison de positiver !

Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la grille. Un homme s'y tenait. Il avait la peau halée par le soleil, plutôt jeune. Des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds bien coiffés. Un sourire sympathique. Des vêtements d'officiers. Allistor crut reconnaître les vêtements des sous-amiraux. Sûrement…Bah, il s'en foutait.

Dylan haussa un sourcil et demanda au nouvel arrivant ce qu'il voulait dire par « je vais vous donner une raison de positiver ». L'inconnu se contenta de sortir un trousseau de clé de sa poche et de l'agiter devant eux. OK. L'écossais se promit de le mordre pour cette provocation s'il arrivait à se libérer. Et ensuite il ferait un câlin à son frère. Oula. Il avait encore des pulsions câlines, ça commençait à lui faire peur, là.

- Je m'appelle Jules Voulant.

- Je m'appelle « va te faire foutre et noie-toi », rétorqua le pirate aux cheveux rouges d'un air mauvais.

L'officier ne s'en offusqua pas, ne rangeant pas les clés, et s'accroupit pour être à leur hauteur, à travers la grille. Pas fou, il ne s'approchait pas trop quand même. Peur de se faire mordre, sûrement.

- Je suis officier.

- Et moi je suis pirate et je t'emmerde.

- Je veux vous aider.

- Et moi je t'enfonce mon doigt dans le…

- Allistor ! Je sais que tu l'as mal, moi aussi, mais un minimum de politesse quand même !

- La base de la piraterie c'est de pas être poli avec les connards de la Royale de mon…

- Allistor !

- D'accord, j'arrête. J'me tais. Voilà.

Le roux fit la moue, boudeur. Dylan soupira. Son frère n'était pas possible. L'officier eut un léger sourire en voyant l'air désespéré de l'aîné des celtes.

- Je disais donc que je voulais vous aider. Vous avez envie de finir dans la Bastille ? Non, je pense que vous voulez retrouver le reste de votre équipage. Vous êtes prêt à me faire confiance ?

- Euh…Nan, lâcha Dylan.

- J'm'en doutais. Bon, c'est normal, après tout…Je ne suis pas vraiment officier. Enfin si, mais je n'aime pas la Marine Royale. Je n'aime pas le gouvernement. Avec d'autres gens, et notre chef, le maître de Christian –je vous expliquerais qui c'est plus tard- on prépare une Révolution.

- On s'en branle les steaks avec des baguettes chinoises…grogna Allistor.

L'officier ne releva pas la remarque.

- Si vous acceptez de nous aider, je vous évite la Bastille. De plus, deux de vos membres, un petit roux et une petite rousse…

- On est tous roux et presque tous petits.

- Avec l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère, vu de loin…

- Stefan et Nolwenn.

- Peut-être. Je les ai vus monter à bord du bateau de Christian. Rejoignez-nous, vous les retrouverez. Pour les autres, je peux rien promettre, mais pour ceux-là c'est sûr.

Les deux pirates échangèrent un regard. Que devaient-ils répondre ? L'officier se leva et leur signala qu'il les laissait réfléchir et reviendrait les voir le lendemain. Au fond, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Sinon c'était Bastille et corde au cou.

* * *

Arthur : ET NOUS ?! On peut mourir c'est ça ?!

Maiiiis...C'est pour garder le suspense...

Review ? :3


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur : Allez, ne pleurez plus pour ARthur, William et Anna ! Au fait, j'ai bientôt fini les préparatifs de ma fiction Hunger Games. J'ai été visiter un peu le fandom, par curiosité, et j'ai la satisfaction de constater que mon idée est...Innovante. Et vous qui aimez les Dark, vous allez être servis ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Stefan frissonna et jura contre le « foutu temps de la foutue France ». Il caillait. Nolwenn, à côté de lui, était bien d'accord avec lui et se pressait contre son corps pour chercher un peu de chaleur. Le froid semblait également déranger leur « sauveur » qui se frottait les épaules. Le bateau les avait déposés, comme prévu, sur les côtes françaises et ils cherchaient actuellement une calèche pour les emmener à Paris. Malheureusement, le soir tombait et ils étaient en train de mourir de froid à cause de leurs vêtements fins. Une véritable horreur.

Christian n'avait que moyennement confiance en les deux pirates. Déjà parce qu'ils étaient pirates et n'obéissaient qu'à la loi de la mer et l'honneur de l'équipage. Ensuite parce qu'il leur avait quasiment mis le couteau sur la gorge pour les enrôler. Les pirates n'aiment pas qu'on leur dise quoi faire...Alors il se tenait sur ses gardes.

Ils passèrent sous un pont qui occulta encore plus le peu de lumière qu'il y avait, leurs pas résonnant en rebondissant contre les murs de pierre. Soudain, il sentit chacun de ses bras être attrapé et fut violemment plaqué contre le mur. Il grimaça en sentant sa tête cogner et rouvrit calmement ses yeux bleus. Dans la pénombre, il distinguait nettement les deux roux. Il y avait des jours où il détestait avoir raison.

- Je croyais qu'on avait un accord ?

- Sachant qu'il y a 99 pourcent de chances que tu nous ai bien baratiné et qu'on se dirige direct je ne sais où pour subir je ne sais quoi, non, je ne crois pas.

Ah, là était tout le problème. Il ne leur faisait pas confiances et ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance. En tout cas, ils avaient de la poigne les petits pirates, malgré leur apparence frêle…Et la fille avait déjà démontré qu'ils étaient rapides.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du révolutionnaire.

- Tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Je suis bien le leader d'une immense Révolution. Je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas cru parce que je suis un esclave, pas spécialement grand ni spécialement impressionnant. Pourtant, je ne suis pas un menteur –enfin, pas à ce niveau là-. Enfin, c'est plutôt bien de voir que vous ne faîtes pas confiance au premier venu. Ceci dit, j'apprécierais plutôt que vous ne me sous-estimiez pas. C'est vexant.

- Tu es bloqué et on est deux. Tu auras beau te vexer, tu…

Christian se dégagea violemment. Les deux roux sautèrent en arrière mais il attrapa la jeune fille et la plaqua au sol, sortant dans le même mouvement un pistolet de sa veste qu'il pointa sur son front. Il la maintint au sol avec son pied, libérant son autre main, et prit un autre pistolet pour pointer le garçon qui s'immobilisa.

- Celui avec l'armature en bois, c'est un MQ122, un pistolet d'arçon, modèle de 1733 et celui tout en fer…

- Un MQ136, un pistolet écossais, merci, mon frère a le même. Comment un esclave a-t-il pu se procurer de telles armes ?!

- En étant plutôt bien traité et en faisant un métier risqué. Je sais m'en servir, je vous préviens. Alors, ça vous semble toujours aussi improbable que je sois le leader de la Révolution ?

Nolwenn émit un « tch » vexé.

- J'aurais plutôt tendance à croire que tu es à la botte du roi ou un truc comme ça…

- Je suis corse. Tu me vois à la botte du roi alors que la France nous a annexées il y a même pas vingt ans ?

- Ca ne veut rien dire.

- Bon, merde, hein, de toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous me suivez, un point c'est tout. Vous vous arrangerez avec Léan et Elisabeth pour avoir tout le pourquoi du comment. Tiens, une voiture, justement !

Il rangea prestement ses armes et fit de grands signes. La rousse se releva en râlant et son frère s'assura qu'elle ne s'était pas blessée. L'homme qui conduisait la calèche arrêta ses cheveux et leur demanda la direction avec son fort accent du sud. Après quelques explications et une petite négociation de prix, ils étaient partis pour la capitale, les deux pirates blottis sur une des banquettes et Christian les surveillant sur celle d'en face.

- Bon, je vous explique deux trois choses. Euh, toi, Stefan, je vois pas trop quoi te dire sur Léan à part qu'il va probablement pas te saquer. Chez lui, tu devras cohabiter avec Martin, un esclave noir à l'égo surdimensionné qui parle de lui à la troisième personne en se disant « génialissime » et Lucas, un ancien voleur extrêmement timide. Ah, et Pascal, aussi, il n'est pas esclave mais poète, il vient tous les soirs chanter ses poèmes à Lucas du coup Léan l'invite à manger. Essaye d'être poli et un minimum utile, quand même. Quant à toi, Nolwenn, je sais même pas si tu vas pouvoir aller chez Elisabeth. Comment t'expliquer…C'est une jeune femme atteinte de tuberculose, elle a donc la santé très fragile. Elle est contre l'autorité masculine, chez elle, il n'y a que des femmes. Lorraine, son amante, et Nathalie, qui se trouve être la sœur jumelle de Léan. Normande aussi, donc. Mais il va falloir que tu passe un…Hm…Un examen. De dame de compagnie.

- Quoi ?! Mais je sais pas servir le thé et ce genre de trucs !

- Hum…C'est un peu plus particulier. Improvise. Au pire, si ça ne marche pas, je trouverais autre chose. Peut-être à la taverne d'Albéric…Ou au théâtre de Marianne…Je ne sais pas, je verrais.

La jeune fille acquiesça et Christian ignora le regard noir du garçon signifiant clairement « essaye de foutre ma sœur dans une taverne pleine d'ivrognes et je t'éventre avec les dents ».

* * *

Le voyage avait été mais ils étaient finalement arrivés. Allistor et Dylan sentaient le bateau tanguer un peu, à l'arrêt. Même sans rien voir de ce qui se passait dehors, ils savaient qu'ils étaient arrivés à bon port. Des années sur leur propre bateau sûrement…Ils avaient accepté le marché de Jules. Enfin… « Accepté »…Comme s'ils avaient vraiment eu le choix.

- Maintenant, on va voir ce qu'il compte faire pour nous sortir de là, l'officier…grinça l'écossais.

- Ne sois pas mauvais, Allistor, c'est déjà une bonne chose qu'on ait une chance de nous en sortir.

- Ou qu'il nous livre personnellement à la Bastille pour la récompense…railla le pirate.

- Tu es pire que Stefan quand tu es de mauvaise humeur.

L'homme aux cheveux roux haussa les épaules en râlant. Le gallois décida d'ignorer ses « j'ai faim », « j'ai soif » et autres « j'ai envie d'pisser ». Aucun d'eux deux n'avait été bien logé, évidemment, mais il savait que le principal problème de son frère était son honneur. Lui était fier, bien sûr, mais pas à ce point…Il savait que le combat était perdu d'avance, il n'avait donc pas honte de leur défaite. Mais pour Allistor, c'était autre chose. D'ailleurs, Stefan devait ressentir pareil. Ces deux-là étaient pareils. Chiants et trop fiers. La seule chose les différenciant étant que l'écossais soit pervers et le breton gueulard.

Soudain, des pas retentirent. Ils attendirent jusqu'à voir « leur » officier qui balançait les clés au bout de son doigt avant d'ouvrir la grille. Il s'approcha d'eux en fronçant le nez.

- Pouah, je veux vexer personne mais vous puez.

- On échange de place, si tu veux !

- Ca va, calme toi, le sanguin.

Jules se pencha d'abord sur Dylan pour détacher ses mains. Le gallois eut un soupir de soulagement et se frotta les poignets alors que l'officier défaisait également les chaînes à ses chevilles. Il se redressa et se pencha sur Allistor qui lui mordit la nuque, pas très fort, mais sûrement pour se venger du « vous puez ».

- Excusez-le, il a emmerdé personne depuis qu'on est là, ça lui manque.

- C'est pas grave.

L'écossais se leva aussitôt détaché pour s'étirer et faire craquer ses os avec de grands jurons de bonheur. Il regarda longuement Dylan qui haussa un sourcil.

Il lui sauta dessus pour lui faire un câlin.

- Euh… ?

- J'sais pas, j'avais envie d'un câlin.

- Oh, oui, câlin !

Le gallois lui rendit son étreinte en souriant et l'officier leur présenta de nouvelles chaînes.

- Désolé, mais je pense que ça fera plus crédible auprès de mes supérieurs. J'ai été désigné pour vous mener à Paris, à la Bastille. Enfin, « désigné »…J'ai un peu poussé les choses. Celui qui devait le faire est tombé malade…Dommage.

Jules eut un sourire diabolique et leur passa les chaînes. Ils se laissèrent entraîner sur le pont et sur la passerelle jusqu'au quai où une voiture les attendait. L'officier les fit monter tranquillement et leur ôta les menottes alors que le cocher démarrait.

- Êtes-vous bons en théâtre ?

- Pardon ?

- Être vous Théâtre bon ?

- On est pas débiles ! Ben on en a jamais fait, c'est important dans une Révolution le Théâtre ?

- Hum, comment vous expliquer…Tous nos partisans « illégaux », ceux qui sont censés être à la Bastille, sont soient esclaves, soient cachés. Si vos deux petits roux, là, Stefenn et Nolwan…

- Stefan et Nolwenn.

- Oui, bref. S'ils ont été trouvés par Christian, ils seront sûrement esclaves, il a besoin de quelqu'un pour relier Léan et Elisabeth qui sont nos deux piliers principaux au niveau de la noblesse. D'autres rejoignent la Confrérie des voleurs. Bref, on les planque là où on peut. Vous, vous rejoindrez la troupe de Théâtre de Marianne, une magnifique jeune femme très talentueuse, d'un courage inégalé et d'une…

- C'est ta petite amie ?

Il toussota et marmonna un « oui ». Il ne comprenait pas comment les gens arrivaient à le deviner si vite.

- Sa troupe de théâtre est entièrement composée de révolutionnaires hors-la-loi. Mais avec le maquillage, les masques, les lumières, impossible de les reconnaître, c'est tellement ingénieux…Elle est géniale. Le théâtre, c'est également l'endroit des grands rassemblements.

- On va devoir…Jouer du théâtre ?

- Et oui mon petit écossais ! Je peux comprendre que ça te plaise pas de passer de « pirate » à « comédien » mais va falloir supporter.

Allistor soupira et se frotta le front en fermant les yeux. Bon, ça aurait pu être pire. C'était pas si grave.

- Euh…Et si je suis timide en public ? interrogea Dylan.

- Alors Marianne va probablement te foutre à poil et t'accrocher devant son théâtre en te forçant à chanter la chanson de Roland EN ENTIER si tu veux rentrer et pouvoir t'habiller.

- Je…Je crois que je vais faire un effort.

L'écossais fut bien content de n'avoir aucun problème en public. Par contre, il doutait de sa capacité à retenir des textes…Enfin bon…

* * *

Arthur soupira en prenant à nouveau le pouls d'Anna. Stable, toujours. William, sa sœur et lui avaient été placés dans une cave en attendant une voiture pour les mener à la Bastille. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le cornique et lui haussèrent un sourcil de concert.

Dans la pièce venait d'entrer trois hommes bedonnants habillés en pères. Ils refermèrent soigneusement la porte et ôtèrent leurs capuches. Le premier était grand, blond aux yeux noirs et le second était brun. Les yeux de l'anglais suivirent ses cheveux qui formaient une espèce de vague improbable. Le troisième était blond aux yeux bleus sombres et portait des lunettes. Leurs visages étaient anormalement musclés pour des obèses…

- Officiellement, on est là pour…Euh…Chasser vos démons ou je sais plus quelle connerie Berwald leur a sorti. Je suis Yann, le con c'est Matthias et l'aut' c'est Berwald. Vous avez deux choix, vivre ou crever comme des chiens à la Bastille.

- Et…C'est quoi la condition pour vivre ? interrogea Arthur, suspicieux.

- J'vous expliquerais plus tard, une connerie de Révolution où on risque tous notre cul. Bref, vous serez logés, nourris et blanchis, on essaiera de retrouver vos frangins mais va falloir y mettre du vôtre et nous aider. On vous expliquera après, hein. Donc ?

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à accepter, ne comprenant pas trop comment les « pères » (s'ils étaient vraiment pères) comptaient les faire sortir. Yann ôta rapidement sa robe et ils comprirent. Outre le fait qu'il portait des vêtements décents en-dessous (ils avaient eu peur sur le coup), des couvertures étaient attachés tout autour de son ventre. Il les défit rapidement et porta Anna en râlant sur le fait qu'elle était évanouie. Berwald l'aide en rattachant une unique couverture, laissant les autres, autour du corps de la jeune fille et du « père » à l'aide d'une corde, et lui remit sa robe, donnant à nouveau l'illusion d'un ventre rond. Il ôta à son tour son vêtement et Arthur dut s'accrocher à lui, persuadé que ça ne marcherait pas.

Et pourtant. Ils passèrent au nez et à la barbe des gardes qui ne vérifièrent même pas si les prisonniers étaient encore dans la cellule, confiants en les hommes d'églises.

L'anglais s'interrogea. A présent, qu'allait-il se passer ?

* * *

Arthur : C'est quoi cette technique de sauvetage à deux pennys trente ?

Allistor : Te plains pas on va finir comédiens !

Stefan : Vous plaignez pas, hein !

Review ? :3


End file.
